Cosa del Destino
by Divina Ragazza
Summary: Si, definitivamente esto había sido escrito por las estrellas, lo supo la primera vez que vio sus ojos verde oliva y hoy lo confirmaba al ver su sonrisa bajo el sol.


_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

 _ **Es cosa del destino**_

Suspiro mientras guardaba el enésimo disco que había estado viendo, _demonios_. Hace dos semanas que no podía sacar de su violín una sola nota decente y estaba empezando a frustrarse. Al verla así, su amiga le había sugerido acudir a una tienda de música para que pueda inspirarse escuchando algún género o el nombre de algún álbum o canción, pero después de estar deambulando por la tienda por dos horas solo había logrado frustrarse más.

Se despidió del vendedor con la idea de dirigirse a la playa, el mar siempre la había ayudado en esas situaciones así que acudiría a su elemento por ayuda una vez más. Ni bien salió del establecimiento se chocó con alguien

Lo lamento. – se disculpó la artista.

Para nada, yo estaba distraída. – Era una voz suave y ronca, levanto la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos verde oliva. Llevaba ropas de hombre, pero era un ella, y era _hermosa_. – Nos estamos viendo. – y entro a la tienda.

La siguió con la mirada y decidió que ya no necesitaría de la ayuda del mar, ahora solo necesitaba su violín y una partitura en blanco, su tema sería acerca de unos ojos verde oliva. No le intereso averiguar el nombre de la mujer ni seguirla ya que su sexto sentido, ese bendito don con que había nacido, le decía que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse.

 _Definitivamente._

OOoOoOo

¡Necesito inspiración, señores! – exigía el profesor. _¡Que incompetente!_ Como si la inspiración pudiera obtenerse como se obtiene el resultado de un problema matemático.

Estaba hastiada de esa clase y hasta empezó a considerar seriamente en fingir un malestar para poder escaparse, miro aburrida por la ventana haciendo caso omiso a lo que reclamaba el profesor, sonrió divertida al ver lo que había afuera y sin dudarlo cogió su carboncillo y empezó a dibujar lo más rápido que podía la escena antes vista.

¡A eso llamo inspiración! – exclamo su profesor al ver el boceto. _¡Claro que es inspiración!_

Miro orgullosa su dibujo una vez lo hubo terminado. En este se podía ver a la chica de la tienda de discos montada en su motocicleta, tenía el casco entre las manos y la cara dirigida hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y el viento jugando con su cabello. De manera inesperada, esa rubia había vuelto a ser su inspiración.

 _Esto tiene que significar algo._

oOoOoOo

Solo cuando estaba frente al mar podía sentir tanta paz, sentir la brisa del viento jugando con su cabello, sus pies hundidos en la arena, casi podía jurar que en otra vida había estado relacionada con el mundo marino. _Quizás una sirena_ , pensó juguetonamente mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar. De pronto, algo cayó sobre sus pies haciendo que se sobresaltara, al ver lo que la había sacado de tan lindo trance se encontró con un frisbee azul.

Lo tomo al tiempo que veía a su alrededor para poder encontrar al dueño del objeto, para su sorpresa un pastor alemán corría a toda velocidad hacia ella y detrás del perro…

¡Lo lamento tanto! -

No te preocupes, le puede suceder a cualquiera. – respondió – Hola bonito, ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto mientras el perro se dejaba hacer mimos.

Él es Linux, y yo soy Haruka. – se presentó – Creo que ya nos habíamos encontrado antes, ¿no es cierto? –

Si, nos chocamos en la tienda de discos. – _Respira, tranquila, respira._ – un gusto, yo soy Michiru. –

Esto debía de ser insolación, ¡Qué maravilla encontrarse con ella en ese lugar! ¡Que bendito era ese día!

Bueno Michiru, ¿tienes planes para más tarde? –

No, para nada. –

En ese caso, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos por un helado? –

Eso suena genial. – _Se ve tan linda sonrojada._

Quizás, pensó, el destino si existía después de todo. Volteo a verla y se encontró con su sonrisa. Si, definitivamente esto había sido escrito por las estrellas, lo supo la primera vez que vio sus ojos verde oliva en la tienda de discos y hoy lo confirmaba al ver su sonrisa bajo el sol. De alguna manera, le llego otra vez la corazonada que ya nunca más se separaría de ella.

oOoOoOo


End file.
